Faust's War intro
by chimaster5404
Summary: Dr. Felix Faustus Faust had made a pact with the devil long ago. He was killed at the hands of a demon at the end of his 24 year deal. That is where the story was supposed to end. But that is where our story begins. Dr. Faust was a man of considerable po


**Prologue**:

Dr. Faust wasn't feeling to good that night. He was reclining in his favorite red Victorian chair, feeling nauseas, and quite melancholy at his house party. Despite all of his efforts to make one's self feel comfortable. Despite 24 of his closest and richest friends, imported wine from France, Pasta from Italy, Corned beef from England, and Mashed potatoes from Ireland. He had tried o so hard by using his powers tonight. For he knew that to night would be his last. The archangel Uriel, the angel of knowledge and convictions, had visited him early in the morning as the sun rose to wake him. He told Faust

"The contract shall turn to dust in the Satan's hands and you shall be saved from God's hatred, if you repent for your sins and turn to god for help and forgiveness. But! If you do forsake the devil, then you shall still die tonight and be given a place of seclusion in heaven until the end of time."

The good Doctor replied

"I'm am sorry to have cost you a trip down from the immaculate purity of heaven you Excellency, and please do forgive me. But I have chosen to carry out the pact that I had signed in my very blood with the devil. I have made a promise and I am going to keep it, even it if means an eternity in hell. For I know now, more than ever, that not even the power of the almighty god can help me. The devil is owed a soul tonight, and none have or will rob him of his possessions"

"Very well. God shall be with you in your time of need. So do not ever lose faith," replied Uriel as he crossed himself.

And in a flurry of golden light, wind, and feathers, he was gone

Dr. Faust continued to stare into his roaring fireplace as it seemed to stared menacingly back at him, while his guests would banter back and forth about who is married who, and what book is better. But he didn't care anymore because as far as he was concerned, there would be no marriage or books where he was going.

The party went late into the night. The Clock struck eleven as the Doctor remembered his duty. He bid his friends good night and ushered them out the door, and all were gone by eleven fifteen. He paced the floor of his highly decorated blue foyer back and forth as he tried to prepare himself for what was to come. But nothing can prepare a man for his own demise. He took his moments on earth to reflect upon his life and to honor his riches. His scented candlesticks, in their holders seemed, to dim the the fine oil portraits of himself.

Dr. Faust began to sweat bullets as the final strokes of midnight echoed up and down the large hallways of his luxurious house. And on the final stroke, an icy wind blew in the house.

He nervously jerked his head toward the front door as something began to darken the crack between the door and the floor. It was fog! But something was strange about this fog. It was almost as if it wasn't even fog, but a form of gaseous darkness that began to choke and envelop the room in black. The darkness licked the candles and chandelier's flame out and the room lost its color, and all that remained, was the fire in the fireplace.

Fire grew with intensity as the flames turned white and embers shot out in obscure angles. It emanated an unbearably immense white light that caused the Doctor to close his eyes. When he opened them, there stood an enormous creature whose features he could barely make out. It grew enormous, as it's leathery bat like wings unfolded and stretched out to fill the room and knock over tables and chairs in their path. The objects that had touched the wings were being burned and severed at the same time, as if being invisibly hacked with red-hot axes. He stared directly into the beast's yellow eyes, only to be met with a paralyzing stare that made his feet fail his command to run. He tried to scream, but he fell mute as the creature brandished it's brilliantly sharpened claws. He was finally able to tear his gaze away from it's hypnotic eyes as he continued to watch the clock. The beast then fixed it's left hand around the good Doctor's throat as its heat began to seal his windpipe shut, it then raised it's right arm, flexed its hand and then brought it swiftly down on an arch that tore into the poor man's chest. Revealing an array of organs and shattered ribs. Time seemed to stand still as the Devil's onslaught on the man continued with several more gut wrenching strikes.

The poor doctor fell to the floor in a pool of crimson red liquid that had saturated his body from head to toe. The behemoth then bounded after the the carcass and began to feast upon the flesh that was torn to ribbons in the process.

Dr. Faust had began to think tho himself "Why am I not dead yet! How can I still feel the seering steel of his poisonous fangs?"

The demon stood up and corrected its posture quickly. It breathed deeply, as if satisfied by the meal. The demon approached him yet again. And with a smirk, it folded its arms inward towards it body and bent it's head forward as his shape seemed to be outlined by some sort of red aura. The demon's wings closed around it as the glow grew brighter and brighter. The room was almost completely illuminated, when the creature threw out its wings and thrust its arms towards the sky. What was left of Dr. Faust's body seemed to grow at a rapid pace as the pieces of his body bloated and started swelling until a yellow light illuminated the house and his remains scattered everywhere as they set fire to the furniture and walls. The demon licked its gory claws and licked its lips, still savoring the sweet flavor of human flesh. It turned around and walked toward the fireplace, leaving fire and ash in its hoof prints to help the fire along. And disappeared back into the fireplace from whence it came.

The police reached the house the next day to find the ashes of the house completely covering the mansion's previous residents, and all 4 acres of the Faust's land was leveled and covered in a thick layer of black ash, salt, and an unholy aura that made even the priests dare not go near. The only thing left standing was the grate from the fireplace as the white flame continued to burn as brilliantly as when the demon entered. The devil saw it fit that nothing, and no one was to ever live on that land again


End file.
